Before Dawn Breaks
by animeaddict787
Summary: set after a few events in ECLIPSE Edward didn't realize that there was still things about Bella that he didn't know about...some things not pleasant at all...EXB Written in edward's POV...some chapters occasionally in Alice's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Fanfic-Before Dawn Breaks

Twilight Fanfic-Before Dawn Breaks

Author's note

It's my first time writing something not in the anime/manga category so I'm not really sure if this will receive reviews but whatever just couldn't keep it inside my head…this is set on ECLIPSE timeline…maybe after a few events specifically after Victoria was defeated…so there might be major SPOILERS so if you haven't read ECLIPSE turn back if you don't want to be spoiled…here's a brief summary…Edward didn't realize that there was a lot about Bella that he didn't know…he is about to discover a side of her he didn't know about…Written in Edward's POV

**Introduction**

_I always wanted to know more and more about her…_

_Her past, her likes and dislikes, her attitude, her whole life…before she met me…_

_I knew a lot already…about her parent's divorce…her life in Phoenix but naturally she wouldn't tell me all of it…these are really the times when I wish I could read her mind…_

_I asked her to tell me everything…from the moment she could talk until present…it was absurd…but I was just too curious…_

_When I asked her,_

"_Nothing special…you wouldn't want to know about it"_

_I didn't realize at that time how right she really was at the second part…but she was definitely wrong about the first part…it was far from 'nothing special'_…

Chapter 1

I held Bella's warm hand…I felt her shiver…we were at our meadow

"Are you cold?"

"A bit"

"Should we head back?" She looked at me with a disapproving expression

"NO"

I felt the bush rustle…I turned my eyes to it…I gripped her hand tighter…

"What is it?"

"There's something at the bush…" I felt the smell it was definitely a human…but somehow I couldn't read whatever thoughts he or she had.

We stood up….I took her hand…It was a human so what danger could it do? Maybe none but it was always better to be safe with Bella.

I blocked Bella's view the bush moved again…

The birds resting on the trees flew away…

"Ouch" I heard a voice mutter.

It was from the bush a person appeared…a girl to be specific…

The girl had somehow light-scarlet hair mixed with pink and her hair was long and curly. Her eyes were the same shade as Bella, chocolate brown. That was weird.

Then her eyes fell on us.

"Isabella?"

Bella seemed to recognize her since I heard her gasp…she didn't seem annoyed like the usual when someone used her full name

"Layla" she said the name in a bewildered tone.

I relaxed my position a bit…but I kept my senses sharp…

She approached us…

"Bella, I'm so glad I found you!" she said ignoring me and hugging her.

Bella still seemed bewildered but wrapped her arms around her.

"What happened?"

"A lot!" was all she said…before she collapsed…

Bella tried to catch her but before she could fall on the ground I caught her…

"Thanks" Bella said.

"She must be exhausted."

"Who is this person?" I asked the way she approached us was very suspicious and peculiar.

"I'll explain later right now can we go back to your place…I really need to go somewhere?" she seemed to be in a hurry I obliged carrying the fainted girl on my back…

She wasn't heavy…actually she didn't weigh anything I bet even a normal human boy wouldn't have trouble carrying whoever this lady was.

I remembered her words.

"_Thank goodness I found you!"_ What the hell was going on?

Was there something happening again? Right after the problems with that damn Victoria is finally over...Can't anyone give Bella a break?

Since I was carrying the girl on my back it took us awhile to climb down…

When we got to the car the sun was setting…Bella didn't speak at all…It was driving me crazy…when I was about to say something…she suddenly spoke…

"Actually could you take me back home…Charlie should know this too…and I guess he'll be the one to take care of Renee"

Ok…I was getting confused something Charlie should know and even Renee should know as well…but I didn't even get an explanation…

I put the so called Layla on the back seat still unconcious…when we were Inside it was time for interrogating…

Bella kept looking at Layla with a worried expression…

She sighed…

After awhile I sighed as well…

"Bella"

No answer…

"Bella?" I said louder this time

"Bella!" I didn't shout but my voice was loud enough to snap her out of it…

"Sorry…what did you say?" It seemed like she was listening on earphones and didn't hear anything…

"I'm going crazy…not knowing what you're thinking…" I said in my usual voice…

She seemed reluctant to tell me the answer…usually she would just tell it to me straight…

"I…I'm just confused"

"Confused?"

She looked at her again…it was becoming a habit…

"She's a friend no almost a family that I expected that I would never see again…"

"I guess that's all I can comprehend now…"

I wasn't sure if this was the right time but I was burning with curiosity…

"Can I ask something irrelevant?"

"What?"

"There's…a bit of a resemblance between you two….you said family but I didn't recall you telling me about siblings or cousins…"

She bit her lip…

"Unless she's really a relative or something else…"

She shook her head…

"We aren't related in any way…her last name's Seirazawa her mother was American and her father was half Japanese but she didn't get any Japanese thingies…"

"But that still doesn't answer myquestion…"

"Like I said like a family but not exactly…"

"I'm not following" I admitted the explanation was getting more confusing by the minute…

"Well…like you, Emmett and Jasper you're not related but there are similarities…I guess"

I still didn't get it…so are they related or not? Blood related? Sibling related?

I still had a lot to ask but I didn't get a chance we were in front of Charlie's house…already

I opened the door I was going to carry Layla again…

Her eyes fluttered open…she looked at me…

"Am I in heaven?" she said looking at me with a dazzled expression…

I didn't know what to say Bella quickly pushed me away…she smacked her on the head…

"Ow!" she muttered

"Wake up sleepyhead…you aren't in heaven for crying out loud" she seemed impatient…

She stood up from the chair and looked at me with a questioning look…

I was expecting her to do something but then she brought her face closer to mine…I tried to hear what she was thinking but it was blank.

"Who…?" she didn't finish her sentence…she looked at me then back at Bella…

Suddenly everything sunk in for her then she screamed

!!

"Guy!"

"With Bella!!"

"Together!?"

Then she paused…then looked at me again…

"Not human" those words shocked me…how did she?

Then her expression turned hostile…

Bella ran in between us…

"Stop" was all she said…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Hehe everyone's OOC and waay out of character but whatever just for innocent fun…well to be continued in the next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

Author's note

Like every story that I start out with I really can't leave this one alone…And I'm glad that there are some reviews…I just recently finished breaking dawn and it rocked!! I actually did this one because I wasn't able to read breaking dawn so I thought I should do something to pass the time…some characters In this story are anime-based so if you're an anime fan maybe you'll recognize some of them…I'll just change the names to American names…

Chapter 2

Bella stood between us…her expression serious…

Layla spoke again…

"Get out of the way, Bella!"

"No"

I put one hand on her…this wasn't her role to be the protector while I could do it. If this girl wanted to kill me then maybe Bella was in more danger…

"Bella, its okay…I can…"

It seemed like she couldn't even hear me…she seemed too focused on Layla…

"Bella, love"

Layla glared at me…her expression getting more hostile…

"Stop sweet talking her!" she wanted to hit me but Bella remained in between…she put her hand down…

Bella sighed…

"Layla"

"Could you please let me explain?"

Layla remained hostile…

"Edward doesn't mean any harm" she tried to convince her…

"Edward?" she repeated…

"So that's the monsters name?"

Monster? That didn't affect me anymore I was too used to it as if I wasn't used to being called bloodsucker by Jacob Black.

But Bella did…

"Take that back!"

"Calm down" I told her then I went in front of her…I stared at Layla…

"If you want to kill me, let's not involve Bella" I told her. that seemed to relax her…

"Fine, with me" she said with a smirk…then she ran to a nearby tree and snapped a branch…this surprised me as far as I know not anyone normal could snap a branch that easily…but whatever…

"Layla" Bella said she was angry now.

She didn't listen she crouched down snapped the branch in two and pointed the sharp part to me…

"Layla!" Bella repeated…

Still didn't listen I got ready for her attack…but I still kept half of my senses on Bella in case she decided to switch to her…

"Stop" Bella said like the last time but this time…it had an effect…Indeed Layla did stop…but it seemed like it was against her will…

She froze…she wasn't in pain but it seemed like she was frozen in that spot!

Did Bella do this?

Bella approached her…her face not amused at all her face was guilty as if she had done something to her…

She touched her face…

Layla stared at her…

"It's the first time you used an official order" she said with amusement and a smile gracing her face…now I felt more confused…official order?

Bella's frown remained…

"I didn't want to do it"

"But if you'll listen to me first…"

Layla sighed in defeat…

"If you're going this far for him…" she glanced at me for awhile…

"I suppose I should"

A smile crept on Bella's face…

"Move" was all she said and it seemed Layla could move again…

I raised an eyebrow in confusion…What exactly did Bella do?

"Go on ahead" Bella urged her…

Layla went in stealing one last glance at me

"What?" was all I could say…?

She smiled at me…

"I'll explain inside" she assured me…

We went inside Charlie's house…Layla was already comfortable on the chair…

"Now, Explain" Layla said as she rearranged her position…Bella didn't speak for awhile…

"Well…as you assumed Edward's not human…end of explanation" she seemed reluctant to tell her more…

"C'mon Bella…I know there's more…"

I was the one who spoke…

"That is confidential" was all I said I couldn't just tell every person I saw…Oh I'm a vampire…

She glared at me again…and shook her head…

"If you don't want to tell me fine…but if you ever hurt Bella I swear I'll kill you!"

"Layla" Bella said in a warning tone…

"Yeah, yeah"

"Now…could I have explanations" I said it was about time I got some…I said wrapping one arm on Bella's waist…Layla scowled…

Bella looked at Layla for approval…

Layla seemed hesitant…

"No point in hiding it"

She looked at me with a thoughtful expression…

"Like most things…this begins with a story" she explained…

"A very old story…" Layla added…

She took of the first 4 buttons of her shirt…

"What are you doing?!" I said…I told her we would try about that but now…what? Huh? In front of a guest? What? I misunderstood…

She bit her lip for awhile she seemed hesitant about something…Suddenly something sprouted from her back…

Something white…

Something with feathers...some of them slowly fall…

Angel's wings… as white as pure snow…

I looked at her…she really seemed like an angel…who fell from heaven…

She blushed at the way I stared at her…

A breeze blew from the open windows…as one feather slowly fluttered near me I let it fall on my palm…

I caressed the feather gently…the pure white feather…soft…fragile…

The feather from my beautiful angel…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Waah!! This chapter was really hard to make especially the last part I'm not good with explanations…But I guess it was okay maybe Bella's way out of character actually everyone might be too OOC but whatever…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note

Author's note

I saw one review where someone said there's a similar story with Bella having wings...I'm really sorry if it had some similarities but really this came into my head when I was watching an anime with angels and with humans and other world thingies and I thought…Hey…Bella would look good with wings…not to mention white ones…this really took me a very long and long time since I needed to plan the plot since like I said it was the first time I wrote something outside anime/manga….and another reviewer said I use spacing too much…sorry about that but when I don't press the enter or space button I feel uneasy so I can't write a good chapter…

Chapter 3

I caressed the feather one more time before I squeezed it in my hand…I looked at Bella…she would still seem like my Bella if it weren't for the angel wings…Those wings made me feel a bit inferior…

Bella stared at me her face strange.

"Edward?" she said waving one hand some feathers were still being blown by the wind.

"Wow" was all that managed to come out from my mouth.

Layla sighed and shook her head…

"Completely shocked"

I glared at her…who wouldn't be shocked in this situation…first there's a suspicious stranger that suddenly appears in Forks. Then that stranger tries to kill you…Then the girl you love suddenly sprouts wings…wings as in the one that only…

"Angel's only have" Layla completed it as if she was the one who could read _my _mind. After that Bella's wings slowly grew shorter and disappeared after awhile. Layla stood up from the stool. I observed Bella for awhile it seemed she wanted to tell me something but stopped at the last minute.

Her eyes turned back to her long lost friend and gave her a look…I got that look a lot it was never good for Bella to have that look.

"You're making it more complicated" She stated as she buttoned up her blouse.

Actually even if they didn't say anything everything was already VERY complicated. I mean even before all of this I knew it was complicated but was there a need to make it even more??

I was as still as a statue as I tried to comprehend everything. At that time Bella sat up at the stool Layla followed her actions like a mirror. Without thinking of anything I followed them. Bella's eyes didn't leave Layla's for even a second…She finally spoke.

"So…why don't you begin…maybe Edward…" I woke up a bit from the sudden mention of my name…

"Can understand this…entire thing…. better" she continued.

Layla's eyes looked to her fingers as she played around with them uneasily…

"It's the Gil'eadin's"

Gil a what? I said to myself it was hard to pronounce…it had an Italian with German thingies…but that wasn't what bothered me whatever that was…It was Bella's reaction. Her eyes seemed to be burning with anger she looked at Layla with a more critical eye she didn't blink even once.

"What are they doing know?"

Layla shook her head. It seemed to be in defeat, no seemed like disappointment I really don't know I really hate it when I can't read a person's mind. Well especially one who wants to murder me.

"It's Rika and Bryan…" she said as she struggled for the right words.

"They disapprove of the idea of them having an offspring." She completed her words as if it weren't what she meant to say but she couldn't take it back.

"Is Rika nearing labor already?" Bella spoke in a worried tone. Whoever they were talking about were obviously important to them.

Bella put one elbow on the table and placed her head on top and her other hand rubbed her temple. I put one hand on her shoulder…What was causing her stress?

Layla nodded…then shook her head for a thousandth time.

"That's the problem here…they believe that their child is a pureblood…."

Pureblood? Okay this was a tempting conversation…does that mean that their friend has special blood…I gave myself a light thump on the head to clear my thoughts Bella also seemed to notice my actions and said.

"Let's dodge that for now" although it was evident that it was to make me more relaxed it also looked like she wanted to not talk about it as well.

She put her head on my shoulder…her whole body seemed to be shaking even her eyebrows seemed to be…To ease her I wrapped my arms around her. And I put my head close to her neck…

"Better?"

A small smile graced her face…(finally…) she nodded her head…

"Yes, thank you" At that time Layla watched with a helpless expression. Bella stared at her for awhile and said…

"Okay…but why would they believe that?"

"Well because Bryan is part pure- oops…sorry part you know while Rika isn't their taking the risk that Bryan's genes are more evident than Rika's…"

Bella didn't speak she seemed to deep in thought to react even though I didn't understand that much I spoke up what I really thought…

"That's crazy"

Layla looked at me and seemed to acknowledge what I declared.

"Well…the Gil'eadin's are crazy people…"

Bella finally spoke…but only five words came out…

"You can say that again" She closed her eyes momentarily.

"That isn't a reason to kill the baby…and to endanger Rika's life…"

Layla seemed to agree… "And her father is part of that cursed council…won't he care if his daughter and his grandchildren will die?!"

Now this was just too much…I understood a bit more now Layla said council this seemed like our Volturi…which gave rules but was not our sovereign. But that was too much to kill a child and a helpless woman who just gave birth. Even though I'm a vampire I know how would that feel…If I was that Bryan guy and someone would want to destroy my family…I imagined Bella being killed…and our baby…no wait I forgot can't have children…My head 's spinning from all these thoughts… I would go crazy if that happened…Still…

"That's just cruel" was all I said. It was an opinion but they seemed to agree. I tried to engage in the conversation. I wanted to be a part of Bella's life that I didn't know existed.

"Bella…you can stop them" Layla said in a low tone her eyes on Bella again.

Bella could? Wait… another near-death experience. Ok definitely. A BIG NO! I'm getting heart-attacks (even though it doesn't beat…) when Bella goes through this I mean just recently it was Victoria again….that time with the Volturi and when James wanted to kill her and then the venom…

Before I could voice out my thoughts or even before I could say anything or ask anything the door opened…Charlie came in…

"Bells, I'm home" he said as his eyes were still momentarily closed…when he put his riffle and gun in its place his eyes turned as big as saucers as he stared at Layla.

Layla seemed amused by her reaction… "Hi Chief Swan" she said as she jokingly put her hand on her forehead and saluted him.

Bella tried to loosen my grasp…she also seemed to smile at her father's reaction and I couldn't help holding back laughter…as I let her go she put one arm on Charlie…Charlie was as still as a statue.

"Breath, dad" Charlie seemed to relax. Then he smirked directly at Layla he didn't even seem to notice that I was there…

"Hi Layla, nice to see you"

"Same here"

That was the end of their conversation as Charlie went upstairs…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Well it was a bit long…I hope it's okay..whoo…that chapter was the hardest I ever made…anyhow sorry for the slow update…to those who actually cared…In case anyone's confused here's the plot so far…**Edward thought that finally they could have a little piece and quite after the conflicts with Victoria and with his rival Jacob, is finally over but he is deadly wrong as a girl named Layla appears asking for Bella's help. Suddenly he discovers that this mysterious…no more like suspicious girl is also immune to his mind reading…another surprise is when Bella suddenly shows him her pure white angel wings thing are revealed about Bella, friends, and a sovereign of their own like the Volturi, the Gil'eadins…also it seems her friends are in danger it seems like the little piece and quite that Edward wants will take awhile. Now he is even more shocked by Charlie's easy going attitude. **


	4. Chapter 4

*Author's note*

*Author's note*

I haven't updated in awhile so sorry about that. I guess I was too busy thinking about exams and all and if I keep thinking about TWILIGHT I seriously won't get any studying done. Well…at least this chapter is well-more planned since I took a longer time to study it.

Chapter 4

Charlie seemed shock to see Layla but it was only momentarily. Then he nonchalantly walked upstairs.

Bella noticed my discomfort and put a hand on my shoulder I faced her with more confusion.

"I'll explain everything…later" she said trying to reassure me. To make both her and me comfortable I flashed a weak smile.

"That wasn't such a good welcome" I said to Layla…she became annoyed with it…

"Shut up-" she was going to continue but stopped when Bella looked at her. So she ignored me and said to Bella this time.

"So Bella, what now?"

"Are they in a safe location?" she asked she was back to urgent mode.

"They're In Phoenix, we thought you still lived there, I talked to Renee she said you were here in Forks"

Bella's eyes shot open…

"You told Renee" she said that seemed to put her under stress I offered my hand and she gently squeezed it like a stress ball.

"Chill, Bells, surprisingly she remained calm. And told me to find you as soon as possible she can't come because she's really busy"

"What about your band?" Bella asked…oh so they had a band no wonder Layla looked too 'unsimple'…

"We're on a vacation right now…" Layla answered automatically…

"And your voice fine?" Bella asked with worry.

"Yup" Layla assured her…

And it made more curious as to what I still didn't know…I raised an eyebrow.

Bella looked at me again and seemed to glance at Layla for awhile for approval.

"Layla's abdomen is sometimes defective…it's not serious, though"

"I see" was all I said somehow that made me pity her by a teensy bit.

"Ok…enough about me, should I call _them_?" there was a strange emphasis on the them and it made me wonder who _them _was

"Are Nicola and the others also on a break?" Bella asked. Oh, so 'THEM 'was Nicola and party but who the hell was Nicola and the others.

"They're tour's just finish think they're in Seattle" Seattle…that place… I didn't want to even think of that place yet.

"What about the rest of your band, so Bryan's there, where's Kevin and Nick?"

"Back in New York, but they're flying to Seattle today."

Okay now there was a list of who are these people…

1. Rika

2. Bryan

3. Nicola (and party)

4. Kevin

5. Nick

6. The Gil'eadins (whoever they were.)

So…when will the day come that I can be introduced to these mysterious people? Suddenly a warm hand held mine. Bella.

She had a slight frown as she studied me; she put a hand on my cheek and said…

"I'll explain it all, soon"

A bit of reassurance came back to me and I nodded. Out of impulse I hugged her. She was partly shocked but hugged me back just the same. I put a hand on her waist…Not wanting to break apart soon. And even Layla didn't seem to mind.

But we did have to when Charlie went back downstairs…he glanced at me with a lifeless expression. With Layla he half-smiled.

"Feel free to stay here" Layla nodded.

Suddenly a presence was at the door. But it was completely safe since I've known that presence since forever. Alice. She knocked

"I'll get it" Charlie said. Charlie was in his fishing attire so he was about to got out. Perfect timing, Alice wouldn't go here without a valid reason.

"Nice to see you, Alice" Charlie said half-smiling again. He let her in then said to Bella.

"Bells, I'll be back before dinner time, _can you explain everything on your own_?"

The last part was barely a whisper. I saw Bella nod. Charlie didn't realize that I could hear everything even his thoughts. It was simply all about Layla.

Alice also heard the last part and it seemed she sharpened her senses as Charlie closed the door. She came close to Layla and made direct eye-contact with her. Both of them didn't flinch.

"The name's Layla" Layla said not intimidated at all.

"Discard the introductions, As you probably have seen me and my brother…" she looked at me momentarily. Then continued.

"Aren't ordinary, so I was really unpleased when his and my future sister's future got completely white"

Layla smirked.

"Layla" Bella warned…

"Is that your business?" Layla asked throwing a hostile expression at Alice…that made me cautious as well.

"Layla!" Bella said in a louder voice this time. I held her hand and we both squeezed each other's hand. I tried to squeeze hers at the most minimum level of my strength.

Alice looked in our direction then at Bella.

"Bella, I can see that you and this girl have a friendly relationship but if she does anything to you-"

"Its okay, Alice" Bella reassured her.

Alice fixed her gaze on me next. I saw that her mind was full of troubles….some questions about what happened and who exactly Layla was but even I wasn't sure

"Everyone's worried" she stated but I knew that already, Esme especially. Even Emmett seemed a bit uneasy based on Alice's memory.

"Why?" Bella asked she heard it as well. Alice's voice was fairly loud when she said that.

"They just feel uneasy with Layla, and Alice probably saw our little fight" I tried to say it in the nicest way possible.

"After that you and Bella disappeared" Alice said shooting a glare at Layla. Layla returning the glare with hers.

Layla chuckled loudly after that. All of us, even Bella were shocked by her laugh. Did she go mad? Then she smirked at us.

"So, vampires can also feel uneasy"

Both I and Alice's eyes shot up. Both of us tensed at her words. How did she hit the bull's-eye? What abilities did this Layla possess that neutralized Alice's powers? And more importantly, how did she know about all this?

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

Well…sorry if I took such a long time to post it. I couldn't decide what to write next sorry if its also short had a bit of a mind block  see u next chapter….


	5. Chapter 5

*Author's note*

I missed the twilight universe a lot. I guess I left it for a long time…and I really miss Bella and Edward but I think I wasn't such a fan like I was before. I haven't written a chapter for this in such a long time and I don't know if I can still write a good chapter…I hope so. Anyhow, here's the next chapter already

Chapter 5

That matter was completely disregarded when…

"What happens now Bella?" Layla asked completely handling over all the decisions to Bella. Sometimes I didn't like that at all. It was like the way Alice used to ask me what my plans where when I first met Bella.

"Is Rika with Bryan?" she asked

"Yeah, they rented an apartment"

"Anyone else?"

"Well…there's the rest of the band and Nicola took a break from their tour"

I saw Bella smile from the corner of her lips.

"Last I heard they were making their debut" So for a long time she probably must not have seen any of them. I realized that she had missed them immensely and I wondered how often she thought of them.

I set my attention on Alice she had her arms crossed and was looking at us her expression was nearly unreadable but I could see that she was simply observing me with her sharp eyes.

"We go to Seattle" and if I could measure my temperature it almost dropped to -100 because of her sudden decision. Nobody could be as impulsive as Bella.

Alice was the first to speak. That was good so that I could do the convincing after.

"Bella, there may still be newborn vampires in that place"

"That's right; I won't allow you to go to such a risky location" I interjected hoping that it would really help but another trademark about Bella is that she is extremely stubborn.

"But I should get in contact with the others, I need to help my friends" she said without hesitation and her determination would have been admired by me and Alice if she wasn't putting herself in danger.

"What do you mean?" Layla suddenly inquired.

"A vampire raised an army to hunt down Bella and my family" I replied

"A bloodsucker's army?" That word didn't affect me much but I could feel the weight of Bella's glare (if she could actually do it well) on her.

I nodded. She pondered on my words and said…

"We'll go to Seattle" okay so this was another stubborn girl.

"Bella you're not coming" maybe not.

And that's when all the questions came in…Why?

"You should stay here it's safer for you" Layla explained. Bella was not convinced

"No way"

"I agree with her" I interjected myself again…

She shot me a glare that was more effective then the last but still not considered a glare. Even though you couldn't really define her as adorable these were the times when I would love to use that to describe her.

But from how Bella acted she wouldn't give up just because everyone else was against it.

"I can help you fend them off" she tried to convince all of us. But it was to no avail since even Layla seemed to be affected by the news that might harm Bella. Seeing her angel-like wings didn't convince me that Bella could go into that city without getting hurt.

"I can go alone" Layla contradicted as much as she could

"I can go with you" Alice said and that surprised everyone in the room. The temperature in the room probably dropped out of everyone's reaction.

_What are you planning Alice? _I said mentally hoping that somehow she could understand.

She answered me with her thoughts. _This will benefit all of us._

Then I thought about it…in a way it really could…

"Alice, I can go" Bella persisted

"No Bella you stay here with Edward" She can say that again I was definitely going to be with Bella all day and all night…I hope that was possible.

"Are you sure you want to accompany me?"

Alice nodded.

"This journey won't be pretty at all"

"I value beauty but pain is always necessary for that." She replied. She was on again about her random answers.

"Everything will be brutal and nearly heartless"

"Sometimes I need that"

Layla put on an amused smirk. I saw Alice give a similar response. I approached her and asked one of the most essential questions…

"How about Jasper?" that was the most important since if it was about how we would communicate or stuff like that those were just trivial things.

Her orbs became almost liquid as she thought of him and said…

"He'll understand this better than anyone; I'll miss him a lot though…" she said with utmost sincerity and she walked towards the door.

The first thing she said was…

"Bella I absolutely will not fail you" Then she turned to all of us…

"I'll just get some essentials at home"

"I'll be going ahead" she looked at me and I nodded with my approval.

Then she remembered something at the last moment and talked to Layla.

"Do you want to go by car?"

"Nope, I have a good style for us to go there…" she said with an amused expression and Bella seemed to know what it was except that she was too busy contemplating on why she couldn't come yet again…And I did something out of impulse…(she could really do this to me)

"Bella and I will follow you soon" and I could see that it raised her spirits by a bit and flashed me a grateful smile. That smile was still so captivating even now…

The both of them didn't seem surprised and Layla ascended the stairs to pack as well and then Alice was on her way after she gave Bella a quick hug and a pat on the shoulder for me.

I put my shoulders on the distressed girl in front of me…then she said…

"Why did this have to happen to her?" she put her fingers on her temple and nearly sighed. But she stopped midway. My hug came at the right moment.

"I wouldn't know what to do if that happens to us…" that statement shocked me I wasn't quite sure how to respond but I stuck with the answer that I found logical…

"Love, we can't even end up in that situation" It was somewhat positive at a glance but it was a negative thing for the rest of our lives.

"I know that"

"Then..." I didn't really know how to continue…

"Don't get started with this again, Edward I'm just happy that I'm with you…but that won't be enough for long." she said as she put her head on top of my hand. I caressed her face with the other.

"Your hand feels good" she said It really couldn't be concluded as warm but at least it made her feel good. Then she made an action that shocked me…

She faced me; now that we were alone she hugged me as tight as she could and said…

"I love you" she said those words but this time it seemed that they held much more meaning than the meaning it usually had when she would say it out of the blue.

I hugged her as tight as I could allow myself and felt her warmness press onto my cold figure.

I pulled her into a kiss…

It seemed different for both of us since both of us had tension. I wasn't even thinking rationally at that time and just felt my need for her again. She was surprised that I deepened the kiss and we both allowed ourselves to melt…as both of us sank as much as we could… If I could...I would already be melted candle wax.

"I love you too, Bella" I replied as I kissed her forehead and I smelled her shampoo even that scent was enough to drive me crazy…

Sometimes even I found it amazing that this girl could have that effect on me.

+-END-+

*Author's note*

*sigh* this chapter really took a long time to write and I'm relieved that I manage to finish sorry if it's getting weirder. Anyhow, sorry if I only updated now to those who actually wanted to read what was next. Hope I can update soon. Btw, I can't wait for NEW MOON XP


	6. Chapter 6

*Author's note*

I finally updated after such a long time again. My mind is still unclear on what will happen in this chapter but hopefully, I'll figure it out. Anyhow, here's the next chapter already.

Chapter 6

After the scent that managed to drive me crazy again. I decided to take necessary actions.

"Let's go to my house"

She looked up at me and flashed a smile.

"When all of this is over…I'll explain everything"

I nodded. I was hoping that it would be as soon as possible…It took awhile before I was able to make everything clear with my life and the one she was entering bit by bit. At this time, maybe I would go into her life as well.

Without another word…I led her to the car…The awkward silence was bound to come.

"Is it weird?"

There was not a point to ask what it was since I already knew.

"It's just another unique thing about you" I replied my attention was solely focused on her as I said it. She probably thought that this would change how I felt about her. Although, how could I know when her thoughts were concealed…

"No matter what, you're still Bella"

The trip was short and at a relaxed pace I opened the door for her. She stepped out of the car and she stared at the place as if she was there again for the first time.

She breathed in and sighed.

"It's really relaxing to be here"

I almost smirked…Bella was indeed different to feel relaxed in a nocturnal vampire's home.

We were greeted by the worried faces of everyone. Even Rosalie seemed concerned with what happened.

Esme hugged Bella. Emmet gave her a light spank on the back. Jasper flashed an… _I'm glad you're safe smile._

Carlisle approached her next…

"Are you feeling okay?"

Bella nodded.

All at the same time every one of them seemed to be saying through their minds….

_Edward, what happened?!_

I observed them through my eyes. I saw that they were intending for me to answer and not ask a single question from Bella.

It appeared that she was wondering about that as well. So she glanced at me and seemed to approve.

I relayed the story and took out some details about the small fight and Layla discovering our identities. Another question was bound to come up.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper inquired. His eyes narrowed.

"She's with Bella's friend"

That made his eyes a little hostile…

"Why did you let her go?!" I could tell that he was trying to hold back anger.

"She volunteered" I justified for both our benefits.

Out of all of us, Jasper was the less composed and controlled. Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder. I could see that he was breathing heavily.

"Easy, man" Emmet interjected

"Jasper, if anything happens to Alice, I'd kill myself…" Bella said…that statement gave me the shivers. I hated it when she talked like that.

"But I'm sure nothing bad will happen to her"

"Which is why…we're following them"

"To where?" Rosalie asked…It was the first time she engaged in a conversation with all of us

"Phoenix"

"That place is damn hot" Emmet said

"Edward, you'll be exposed in the sun" Esme added.

"He just needs to be careful" Carlisle advised, he put his arm on Esme to reassure her.

"I'm coming too" Jasper was determined to follow Alice until the ends of the earth.

I flashed a small smile at him. And he seemed to smile back even though it was less than 5 inches.

"Can I come?" That was another less expectation…Rosalie…It looks like her bitterness towards me and Bella decreased.

Naturally, If Rose was coming…

"Count me in" Emmet winked and gave a thumbs up

Bella appeared to be relieved by the added companions. I held her hand and she squeezed it. Her hands were becoming cold. Was she nervous?

Even though I already knew what Esme and Carlisle were planning, I still wanted to hear it and they proclaimed their intentions out loud.

"We'll follow as soon as we can"

"So keep safe" Since the beginning, Esme was always the one to tell us to be careful. She was sweet in that way.

We prepared the stuff that we needed. Which was generally food for Bella…Esme made her some sandwiches. They anticipated that Bella would be visiting again soon so they prepared the necessary supplies.

We would be using Emmet's truck. He checked it for any malfunctions.

I really didn't know how long we would be there...suddenly Bella said to me…

"I might need to bring clothes"

Knowing it would be time-consuming I told her I'd just buy her good clothes there. She hated it when I spent money on her. And it took me awhile to convince her…

"They're waiting for us there"

"It won't even take a minute for me to pack"

Not one of us was giving up so far…Jasper watched us a bit amused…Part of him was still yearning for Alice.

"I could buy you some there"

"You don't need to spend money!"

I sighed…it was no use arguing. They were just clothes. She even retaliated that I needed some too. Esme found a solution for both of us.

"Just borrow some of mine"

Bella didn't approve…and tried to reason out again. Like saying that they weren't the same size…Esme replied by saying she had some loose clothes…The argument took awhile as stubbornness was amazing.

"Shh…It would save you time, you need to get there a soon as possible"

Then I remembered something that she was probably thinking of now…

"Aren't you going to call Charlie?"

I handed her my cell phone. I automatically dialed the number of their house.

The receiver answered…

"Uh, Dad, I'm going somewhere with Edward and everyone…Don't worry Layla will be there as well. Take care of yourself and try not to burn the house"

She handed me the phone. Muttering a small 'thanks'

"We'll check up on him before we follow" Carlisle said

All of us climbed up the truck. Emmet was driving with Rose next to her. Jasper was with us in the back seat. He was looking out of the window. I let Bella rest her head on my shoulder. As I watched their retreating figures…Esme was still waving.

"Sleep first"

"I'm not sure I can if Emmet's driving" she responded

"Hey!" Emmet turned around. Rose hushed him to keep his eyes on the road…Even though it wasn't that important. She was even stricter when she's speaking to Emmet.

I hummed her lullaby as gently as I could. My voice was all messed up…She closed her eyes for a moment and she soon fell asleep.

I heard her say my name…

"Edward…I…" I anticipated for her to continue but she stopped speaking and I only heard her breathing.

Could she possible be dreaming about me?

I hoped it was a good dream.

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

Well. That's it. Hope it was okay…Sorry if it wasn't :P I'll try to update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

*Author's note*

After watching new moon I got inspired to finally continue this story. Now I'm a fan of Jacob and seeing him there made me develop a crush on him :X Go Jacob!!! I'm thinking on how to interject him in the story since this is meant to be EXB so I really don't know.

Chapter 7

I've lived for more than a hundred years and it isn't an exaggeration to say that my life started with Bella. The memories I have of being human are vague but I still recall the constant pain and uneasiness that I experienced as a child. I only felt genuine love from my mother and since I was always absent in school I never made any friends.

In a way, being a vampire didn't really matter. I wasn't like Rosalie who wished that I could remain human. I didn't have dreams related to humanity anymore but that was before I knew the new student named Bella Swan.

Which I hope would soon be Bella Cullen…

We both wanted to seal a contract, mine matrimony while hers was close to eternal damnation (I frequently use that term). There were many reasons why I wanted her to be mine in a more 'official' way, I desired to give her things that she wouldn't be able to refuse since it was a right and responsibility and perhaps the rest is just my selfishness because it might not seem evident but through this I was somehow trying to bind and bring her closer to me. Although I know that we basically want the same thing we have different methods but because I want to give her everything I can possibly give I'll go with hers.

I always believed that I would bring nothing but danger to her life but it never crossed my mind that she was somehow experiencing things that only happened in a vampire world because she possibly had one of her own.

As her scent intoxicated me in the car I remembered what happened just moments ago when she revealed the wings that were almost equal to a vampire revealing himself in sunlight.

I gently rested my head on hers and closed my eyes; this was the closest I could get to experiencing 'sleep'

I didn't hear her muttering my name, and then she said a name that I wasn't fond of…

"Jacob…"

"I'm sorry." Was the last statement, perhaps I owed an apology to him too….We left without informing him, I hate to admit it but he would be a great help in whatever we needed to do in Seattle.

"Edward…"

Jasper finally spoke. Rosalie and Emmet stopped talking about the renovations for Emmet's truck.

"You said Alice was with someone…" he who usually calmed everyone was now anxious.

"Bella's friend, Layla Serizawa"

"The singer from that band?" Rosalie inquired…

"That's what I heard…" I replied.

"What do they plan to do there?" Jasper asked…

"They're going to help one of Bella's friends; I think someone wants to kill her"

"That bunch must be magnets of trouble as well." Emmet interjected

"Why would someone want to kill Bella's friend?"

"I think Bella would want to explain when she wakes up…but…"

"There's something more about her and it's more than just being immune to the abilities of some vampires."

That statement made silence envelope everyone more.

"I hope she's safe" was Jasper's final statement as his eyes went back to the road.

**Meanwhile…In Seattle…**

"I never thought I'd find a more convenient method than what I already knew" Alice smirked at long haired female.

"Never underestimate our kind" she said with pride as she began to look around the busy street.

"We'll be less noticed if we take a cab" and in seconds a taxi was already stopping near them.

_Impressive. _Alice thought

"Please take us to the apartment near the riverbank."

One of the driver's eyes was on Layla and Alice was cautious as he drove but Layla didn't seem to mind.

_**(The rest will be written in Alice's POV)**_

The driver turned on the radio and a song was playing and his attention seemed to be completely on Layla.

Although I've never heard her sing, that voice was undoubtedly hers. Honestly speaking it captivated me completely…The voice was like a clean, pure and transparent glass that would gently pierce you.

"You resemble this singer a lot" he said with contemplating eyes

"I get that a lot" Layla replied.

Except for his eyes the man was completely expressionless and I really couldn't tell whether he was pretending that he didn't know that the woman he was talking to is Layla Serizawa or was he really oblivious?

"My daughter's a big fan and she was disappointed that her concert got cancelled"

"I'm sorry to hear that" she replied.

The cab came to a stop and I looked up to the worn out crimson of the bricks. The sun was shining even brighter it was a good thing that I was wearing something that completely covered all my skin…even my face was covered with a long scart…I looked like a mummy.

I was about to bring out my wallet to pay but Layla beat me to it. It looked as if she handed the bill in less than a split second.

"Please keep the change and please inform your daughter that I've heard from Layla herself that as soon as she gets things sorted out she'll be back on stage"

He nodded in reply, and then he drove off as soon as we got out of the cab.

Without turning back, Layla opened the main door and we ascended a flight of stairs.

We stopped at a certain door…room 707

Before she could even turn the knob the door opened and a man with long black hair and eyes with pierced ears opened the door for us.

"Bryan!!!" She hugged him and he fell to the floor.

"Layla, would you please not keep knocking people down"

Were they together? I could feel a strong bond between them…and his deep black eyes were focused solely on her.

I began to notice the surroundings more…Inside was a fairly quaint apartment with a mini-kitchen with a square table between two chairs that were of the same length with the table. The interior was quite attractive.

Seated on the table was a woman with shoulder length hair that was the color of a tint of a pink apple and her eyes were slightly darker. Her tummy was bulgingly huge although she still looked young and almost like a schoolgirl next to her was another girl slightly taller with hair just a little more short reaching only up to her neck, she had dark red lipstick, eyeliner and purple eye shadow, she had severe ear pierce near her was a box of cigarettes it read _Seven Stars…_On the other seat were all men with attractive faces.

One had his hair bleached blond but his dark brown eyes gave him a manlier feature even though his built and height were quite small.

Next was a man who seemed to be the youngest out of all of them his hair was like a mix of light blue and gray that produced a vivid color. His light blue eyes seemed to be as translucent as contact lenses. His piercing was on his lower lip.

The others looked like they were from the older age group than the rest but only slightly.

The most eye-catching was the guy wearing a padlock on his neck and he was wearing a leather jacket with his chest exposed and he was next to the attractive dark haired and seemingly cat-eyed girl with dark make-up that suited her.

The last two men were talking animatedly to each other, the other was a natural blond and he had smaller eyes compared to everyone else and his hair reached up to his shoulders it was spiky and layered and the other one was completely BALD and his eyes were covered in dark black shades which hid his eyes and his ears were pierced.

Actually everyone had their ears pierced.

"Everyone is finally here"

Everyone had their eyes on me…their expressions weren't really hostile but that of unfamiliarity. I didn't experience discomfort a lot but these were the times when I really want to run to Jasper and hug him tight and that was enough to calm me.

Unfortunately, I was on my own.

But I could definitely feel that he was drawing closer.

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

Well…I really don't know about this chapter it looks OOC. Anyway, sorry if I only updated now. Hope everyone wasn't too disappointed with how this turned out. That's all…thanks if you actually took the time to read.


	8. Chapter 8

*Author's note*

I started this before but I didn't know how to continue it so I ended up rewriting it again.

Chapter 8

Gas station (near a convenience store)

"I'm sorry…" was the first thing I heard from Bella as I approached her, I was about to hand her a cup of coffee. I let it stay in my hand for awhile…as I waited for Jaspers' reply.

"You don't need to apologize, Bella" he replied. Judging by his words and thoughts he really wasn't angry he was just really worried about Alice, even though she was also considered a formidable enemy, somehow in Jaspers' eyes she's someone that needs to be protected. I understood how he felt because that was nothing compared to how protective I was of Bella but there is a difference since Bella is really more vulnerable because she's human.

Although, I didn't have the right to criticize Jasper.

"But I'd like an explanation to why she needed to come with your friend…to Seattle of all places" The memory that the newborns all originated from that city was still imprinted on all of us.

"Well...everyone temporarily stayed there to keep one of my friends safe" Bella explained.

"Why do they want to kill this friend of yours?" Jasper inquired.

By that time, Rosalie and Emmett were standing next to me focused intently on the conversation.

"They think she may have broken some laws" It was like the way she explained it to me but with fewer details and the terms that she used was slightly different.

"What law is that?" Jasper asked…this topic may have actually stimulated his interest…he was not the type to be interested in a lot of stuff like Emmett…so seeing him curious about something is rare.

"Conceiving a forbidden child"

Everyone pondered on what Bella said. I could particularly read Rosalie's strong reaction; to her it looked more like a blessing than a casualty.

"Where does that singer come in?" She inquired.

"Layla…well…she's the friend and band mate of the husband of that friend…so…" she stopped her reply midway. Perhaps she wanted to say more but she probably didn't want to expose too much since it wasn't her story, an instinct of mine felt that she was still hiding some details.

Oh, so that was the connection it was a far one but I guess the girl and that Layla get along or something.

"Layla…isn't that that one of Eric Clapton's songs?" Emmett asked.

Bella nodded and she was surprised that he actually knew a song of Eric Clapton; I was a bit surprised myself.

"I hear Rose listening to it a lot" he explained as he grinned at Rosalie.

Rosalie frowned at first but after awhile she showed him a small smile.

"I was supposed to go with her but Alice convinced everyone that she would be the one to accompany her"

"That would be more dangerous…it was the right choice" Based on that answer and his serious expression Jasper finally released the tension he was feeling.

"We should get going" Jasper declared…

"Thank you for explaining Bella, don't worry we'll definitely protect your friend"

I saw Bella smile for a second. I was planning to say that but not right away…Jasper beat me to it.

As we entered the car…Bella said…

"Um, there's a sudden change in route, their in Seattle now"

Emmett just grinned…

"Seattle it is"

**Room 707...**_**(story is in Alice's POV again)**_

"Uh…hi, I'm Alice Cullen" I greeted. Was I suppose to curtsy or bow? This was really awkward…

I was attempting to go with the bow but before I could…

"Bryan" the long-haired man who opened the door for us said as he offered his hand and I shook it gratefully.

The two men who were having a conversation approached me next…

"Nick" the blond one said flashing a grin…taking my hand and before I was aware of it we were shaking hands already.

Next was shades-guy, "Paul" he smiled and offered his hand. His voice was deep but mellow.

The men seated on the chair stood up.

First was the guy with the padlock on his neck. "Kevin" he said and instead of offering his hand he added "Nice to meet you"

The short-haired blond with a small frame was next he smiled sheepishly, "Dan" and he bowed in a way that I was attempting to do before they introduced themselves.

The youngest one with the pretty eyes handed me a card…In elegant-printed letters _**'Tristan'**_

_Services, 10,000 per night…_

I wanted to blurt out a 'what' since when I first saw him I thought he was an innocent teenager.

"Call me when you want" he whispered in my ear before the cat-eyed short-haired girl smacked him on the head.

"Drop dead" she said. Her voice was husky.

"The name's Nicola, Alice" her words and actions indicated that she was a woman with pride but her smile was gentle and kind.

Bryan ran to the seats to help the pregnant girl stand up…

I guess this makes him the father…

"I can manage by myself" she insisted…She smiled at me and her smile was…well…_cute. _It had an element that just captivated you.

"Rika" she said extending her hand.

Despite her round belly, it seemed as if her whole body was still that of an not pregnant woman…The warmness in her hands were similar to when I gave Bella a hug…She didn't mind that I was so cold compared to her.

All they knew was my name but I didn't actually know how to explain…should I say…

'Hello, I'm Bella's future sister in law or something like that or I'm the sister of the vampire Bella's marrying???'

"I never thought that I'd meet a vampire in my whole life" the cat-eyed, husky voiced female declared.

Everyone else agreed with her statement.

How did they know these things? I was still a bit shocked but after seeing that Layla could figure it out why couldn't they as well?

Surprisingly, everyone was calm and they didn't show any signs or faces of hostility, if every person reacted this way maybe it wouldn't be bad to expose our existence.

But like the way it was before, I couldn't see any future about any of them….This was probably their similarities with werewolves but they definitely smell better.

I wanted to ask the reason for going here but it didn't seem appropriate. The only fact that I knew was that I was here to help and assist someone which was probably Rika…but why would a pregnant woman need so much assistance?

"Has the enemy made their move?"

"Some members of the council are still arguing that this isn't the right choice but those stupid elders will make a wrong decision as usual" Bryan replied, clenching his fists…I could see the veins showing…He was holding back from sheer anger.

Rika put her hand on his balled first.

"Will Bella be following?" Nicola inquired…

I didn't know the answer myself…but I saw a future that they were already making preparations to go here…last thing I saw was them in a gas station…I can still remember Jaspers' worried face…

"I think so" I answered.

"We'll definitely kill anyone who even tries to lay a finger on you!" Nicola declared as one of her hands lovingly cupped Rika's cheek. They definitely had a strong bond which even seemed stronger than the one Rika and Bryan have.

I did notice something from the moment I saw Layla until the moment that I entered this room…their scent was intoxicating…Seriously, they smelled like Bella…(not the same exact smell but the same aroma) Had I not gotten use to Bella's scent I would have PROBABLY attacked them…but after learning about the danger they were facing…my resolve was made up I would do everything to keep them safe not only for Bella but for my own conscience as well.

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

This was a very serious chapter…and it was full of drama and stuff so I hope it wasn't too boring…sorry for the slow update….


	9. Chapter 9

*Author's note*

I've noticed something this story has been going on for at least two years and I still haven't finished it so I have to make up my resolve. FINISH THIS FASTER and I hope that I'll improve in the next chapters to come. Eclipse is almost here, new moon was a most definite cliffhanger more so than it was in the book. Anyhow, here's the next chapter already.

Chapter 9

**(Edward's POV) **

Watching the rise and fall of her chest was enough to wrap me up in happiness, Bella, breathing, alive, living next to me. I heard the rapid beating of her heart. It was probably a dream but there was one question that I couldn't answer…was it a nightmare or a dream of sheer bliss?

I wanted to take away all the burdens she was carrying. Bella never fell asleep in a car; perhaps she was stressed or exhausted.

Emmett doubled his speed, I was about to scold him about not going too fast since Bella might wake up, but she didn't stir. Her head simply rested itself on my shoulder. That mild contact made me all warm inside.

_Why do you always put yourself in danger? _I asked silently. Of course, that was who she was, she was somehow the type who concerned others before considering herself this applied more to people she treasured. Layla and the rest of her friends were definitely one of those pricelessly irreplaceably people.

I felt flattered that I was one of those as well. I let myself smile smugly for a few seconds. Before I could remove my expression Jasper noticed it intently and smirked. He didn't say anything and after awhile averted his gaze back to the window.

Judging by the speed that Emmett was going, we would be there in less than an hour. Although occasionally, I could still hear Rose complaining that he was going too fast, Emmett slightly slowed down during these times but would regain back to his old speed in a few minutes. Somewhere along the way, Rose gave up.

**Seattle…Room 707… (Alice's POV)**

Now, I had a vague idea of what I was doing here, but what could I actually do for them? Help them hold out an army of who knows what? I wasn't actually given a full explanation yet which I hoped to get much sooner even before the plan to venture here was set. I wanted to bring it up with Layla, but it seemed that this wasn't the time to ask for things like that which were considered trivial because of everyone's situations.

I sat at the one of the chairs near the window and stared up at the moon and I wondered…Was Jasper staring through some window too? I saw another vision of them on the road it wouldn't take long for him to find me with Emmett probably driving. Although, I could always feel their presence with me, I missed my family immensely, particularly Bella who always let me get away with everything but I knew that the people I met awhile ago were also a family, the same as us, not related by blood but by something common if we were vampires there was a term for Layla and her kind as well.

"You're probably wondering why we're being hunted down" The voice of someone that I thought would only want to bring misfortune and disorder but was actually aiming for the exact opposite.

Before turning my glance at her I was shocked to find feathers floating above me, and these were one of the moments when I doubted a vampire's crystal clear vision.

Layla if you saw her in this state you could call her a most innocent person, or did angel wings generally have that impression on everyone? The hell, she had wings.

Beautiful, pure words couldn't fully describe everything one thing I was sure of, I was overwhelmed by the sight before my eyes.

I dumbfounded, continued to stare at her, slowly she folded her wings and they seemed to shrink as they disappeared as if they weren't there in the first place, the only proof was the feathers that were straying inside the whole room.

A small smile played on her lips, the first words that came out of her mouth were "Sadly, we're not angels" I didn't miss that she was talking in plural form did that mean that everyone had those? Including Bella?

I was asking a lot of questions tonight…but without a doubt, I myself, knew the answer to them.

She sat next to me and inquired, "Are you sure you want to hear more?"

I nodded without hesitation.

**Elsewhere in the apartment…**

"What's with the new chick?" Kevin inquired, his arm wrapped around Nicola.

"Don't speak of her like that, she's a friend of Bella" Nicola scolded as she played with the padlock on his neck.

"Bella sure associated with strange people"

Nicola chuckled. "As if we aren't in the category of strange"

Kevin smirked, taking her hand in his. "I've always thought that you look better with black wings"

"Shut up" she replied as they kissed lightly.

**In one of the rooms…**

"This is my fault, I'm sorry" Bryan apologized as his hand rested on Rika's tummy.

"Don't blame yourself, you know I've always told her, your father is the proudest person in the world" Her smile gleamed at him.

He smiled back….

"You're really assuming that it's a girl?"

"Of course!" She replied confidently, the guy didn't say anything more as he contended himself with lying down next to them.

At the same time, both of them looked at each other.

"It moved" they said with a mix of happiness and surprise.

**In a café near the apartment…**

"Hey Paul, you could have brought us somewhere with decent beer" Dan complained as he sipped the coffee with an expression that seemed to be taking in poison.

"Besides, coffee in the middle of the night" Tristan added.

"You shouldn't always use alcohol to drown away sorrows" Paul lectured them as he added cream and sugar to his cup.

"I'll pleasure myself with another cheesecake" Nick declared cheerfully as he raised a hand to call the waiter. He seemed to be the only one in a light mood.

Everyone was preoccupied with something, but it was disregarded as they heard knocking on the door of Apartment 707.

Layla rose to the door and fumbled with the locks as fast as she could.

The door revealed Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett and Rosalie began to survey the area around them as for Jasper...he and I were having a little staring contest. It helped me channel everything that he thought about when I wasn't there.

"_You don't know how worried I was" _Without hesitation he approached me and hugged me. I breathed out as if a big burden had been lifted from me, with Jasper here I felt calm and it wasn't only because of his ability. He always knew the right thing to say to make me feel better or rather the right thought that would ease me.

I didn't even notice that Bryan, Rika, Nicola and Kevin were already there, this time it was Bella who was doing the introductions for everyone. By this time, Jasper had already let me go but continued to hold my hand. It sent a peaceful surge throughout my whole body.

I could determine everyone's emotions even though that was Jasper's expertise. Edward was still worried about how everything would turn out. Emmett was still full of energy and Rosalie…she looked at Rika as if she had all the fortune in the world and she was left with no fortune at all. After all, someone else was living the dream that she wished to have.

It didn't take 5 minutes for the other guys who went out to come back, Paul approached Bella instantly and began to ruffle her hair. That made Edward uneasy although he knew that he didn't mean any harm. It was a foreign gesture to him.

Nick gave Bella a big hug which she gratefully returned. Bella affectionately pinched Tristan and Dan's cheeks. Although, they didn't even seem to flinch, typical of her, she couldn't even hurt a fly.

Edward was formally introduced as Bella's fiancé and everyone began to survey him intently.

"So, who's gonna do the storytelling?" Nicola inquired which brought the little tension that managed to evaporate during the introductions.

"I should be the one…" Bella volunteered as if she knew she was supposedly the one to do it. Her first words were the exact same thing that Layla said to me.

"We are called the Draconians"

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

I know, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper actually everyone seems OOC. Anyway I managed to update but I'm not sure on how It turned out. Did the story just get weirder for you?


End file.
